1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for location information collection that can more accurately identify the location of a dual SIM mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card is a subscriber identification module in the form of a smart card for a mobile device, and stores personal information for authentication, billing, and security services. Such a SIM card has been developed to enable a subscriber to freely receive mobile communication services using a desired phone number in any place regardless of mobile communication systems, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) or Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) systems. In the third generation Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), the subscriber identity module is referred to as a Universal Subscribe Identity Module (USIM).
A SIM card is manufactured as a smart card and may be installed in a mobile terminal. A mobile terminal having an installed SIM card reads subscriber information stored in the SIM card to perform initialization (including authentication) when powered on. The mobile terminal operates only when the SIM card is authenticated.
Although most mobile terminals have a single SIM card, mobile terminals having two SIM cards have been introduced. Such a dual SIM mobile terminal having two SIM cards may switch between the two SIM cards according to a user selection. That is, the user of a dual SIM mobile terminal may utilize two phone numbers with a single terminal.
When a mobile terminal is lost, a search is made around a base station to which the lost mobile terminal connected last. However, as the base station may have a coverage area of 1 Km or more in radius, it may be difficult to find a lost mobile terminal.
In some cases, it is necessary to collect location information of a mobile terminal. However, as methods of the related art tend to collect only rough location information of dual SIM mobile terminals, usefulness of the collected information may be low.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and a system for location information collection that can more accurately track the location of a dual SIM mobile terminal.